Legend of the Firedancer
by Songwind
Summary: What do a Bard Trainee with new Gifts and a Tayledras Mage-in-training have in common? They aren't Heralds, but they're gonna have to fix some problems...
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Legend of the Firedancer

By: Songwind

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the stories written by Mercedes Lackey. I do own the original characters in here, as well as any Gifts that you don't recognize. 

Summary- This is a story that is based on the Bard and Mage Collegium, about two years right before Darian's story in the Owl Trilogy (which I also don't own). The Herald Collegium will be, for the most part, ignored. (Gasp!) Any Chosen characters will most likely play minor parts, and lifebonds are highly unlikely unless they are already formed (i.e. by Talia and Dirk, which I don't own). 

This revolves around two people- a young Bard who has a new Gift, and a Tayledras who is sent to train under Firesong and Darkwind until he reaches Adept level while also training the new Herald-Mages. 

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think. I can't read minds, after all. Though that would be a cool Gift… 

~*~

Chapter One- New Beginnings

"So," Darkwind said, looking over his newest pupil. "Well met. You're the one who was asked specifically to train under an Adept?"

The pupil was another Tayledras, with small streaks of silver showing in his otherwise dark, lush hair. Said hair would have seemed to flow down to his waist if he hadn't had it tied back in a multitude of braids and feathers. He wore, for the most part, scout gear, or at least something resembling them. The cut and trim of the outfit in question was practical, but apparently this one had a love of warm colors, for he wore, for the most part, different shades of red with a touch of gold. 

"Yes," the pupil replied promptly. It was obvious that he was looking over Darkwind as well.

Darkwind had aged well over the past few years, since the end of the last set of Mage Storms. Unlike many married men in Valdemar, the weight he'd gained had only been from more muscle, not less. His hair was almost entirely silver, despite his age, and his eyes a stunning blue. 

"You realize, of course, that you won't be able to gain much by learning from people who have Adept strengths, at least not for a few more years." Darkwind watched the young man closely. "After the Mage Storms…"

"Adepts are scrambling left and right for any power they can have, I know," the young man said. "I understand I won't be able to cause miracles, sir. I was sent here to control the ability, not to harness it."

Darkwind grunted. "We'll see. The messenger bird did not speak your name."

The young pupil suddenly smiled, which lit up his still-dark eyes with a spark of light. "Firedance. My name is Firedance k'Shira."

"K'Shira?" Darkwind raised an eyebrow. "That's the Vale near Evendim, isn't it?"

Firedance nodded. 

The older Tayledras asked, "Do you know any Valdemaran?"

"A little," Firedance replied, in said language. Then he switched back to Tayledras. "But only enough to ask where things are," he admitted. 

"Do you know the spell to learn languages quickly?"

Mutely, the younger of the two shook his head.

"Then I'll get Firesong to teach you that one. It'll help you pick up other languages much more quickly than the conventional way."

"Thanks."

"Would you prefer to live in Firesong's miniature Vale with him and Silverfox, or would you stay in the Palace instead?" Darkwind asked.

"Wherever. Long as I get a good view of something." 

Darkwind smiled thinly, believing he understood. After all, one's bondbird needed an easy way to get out if they had to hunt. Though he wondered, briefly, where Firedance's bondbird was… "Then let's put you in the Palace. I know a room that looks just over the Companion's Field." He glanced at Firedance's _dyheli, _who had been standing next to the young Tayledras for the past few moments, waiting patiently to be noticed. "Firesong's _dyheli _should be somewhere in that field, by the way," he added.

The deer-like creature bobbed its head. _:Thank you. I will be there should anyone need me.:_ With that, she trotted off.

The two watched her go, then Darkwind said, "Let's go. I'll find Firesong for you so you can meet your other teacher immediately."

Firedance nodded in thanks, then followed Darkwind as he was swiftly engulfed in the small world that was known as Valdemar's Palace.

~*~

Rhia stood beside her mother in the small gathering of Guild members, trying her best not to yawn or look bored. Instead, she did her best to look interested in what one of the other women, the wife of the Head of the Blacksmithing Guild was saying.

__

Dear gods, please kill me now.

The young woman, fifteen years of age, stood with her mother in the main building of Haven dedicated purely to the gatherings and conferences of the Guilds in Valdemar. Having just recently moved into the biggest city in Valdemar, Rhia's mother was attempting to make friends of the 'proper' levels of the social ladder, and was attempting to make Rhia do the same.

__

If she wants me to make friends, she should let me control my own reins.

Since that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Rhia resigned herself to the idle chatter of the minor nobles.

Her family wasn't exactly of noble bearing- it was somewhere in that in-between stage. They were too well to do to be considered a low or middle class family, but not exactly rich or extravagant enough to be known as people with 'true blue blood'. 

Therefore, the only 'appropriate' friends that her mother wanted were the women that headed the Guilds. Or the women who were at least married or related to heads of the Guilds.

__

I've got nothing against blacksmiths, or what they do, but I don't really care to know how_ they do the things they do! _She thought this while bestowing a smile upon one woman, who had just delivered her some sort of compliment. 

"…so lovely," another woman agreed. This one was the wife of the Cloth Guildmaster. Or was it called a Fabrics Guild? Whatever it was, it had to do with clothing. "What do you do in your free time, dearling?" she asked Rhia suddenly, causing the young woman to blink in confusion.

"Um," was her original, brilliant reply.

"She's a tad shy," her mother said, coming to her defense. "She does a decent job with sewing clothing, when the need calls for it."

"Really now!" the woman exclaimed. "Well, dear, perhaps in a year or so we can have you apprenticed to myself or my husband, yes? What a lovely idea!"

"Indeed," the rest of the women murmured.

Rhia tensed at that. _Mother, please tell them I'm not built for that kind of life! _she mentally pleaded.

For truly, while she did not mind the idea of sewing, she did mind the idea of being cloistered in a small room all day, doing only that. The thought of being indoors for longer than necessary was completely appalling. Indeed, the walls of the large Guildhall already seemed to be closing in on her.

__

I'd rather go outside and start rolling around in some muck like a pig than be in here much longer.

But, to her dismay, her mother said thoughtfully, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea, Mistress Ivean."

"Please, just Ivean," the lady replied. "We're going to be short on helping hands soon, anyway. My husband's last apprentice is readying to move out to one of the smaller towns on the edge of Valdemar. Somewhere near Karse, I believe."

"Is it that peaceful there now?" another woman wondered.

"Well, it is considerably calmer since the fighting's stopped a couple years ago, dear," Ivean said chidingly. 

"How true," the wife to the blacksmith Guildmaster added.

After another moment of thought, Rhia's mother nodded. "We'll let you know when she's ready, Ivean," she said. "Isn't that wonderful, dear? Our first week here, and already someone's asked to apprentice you!"

Rhia tried her best not to wince. "Uh, yes, mother. Truly… delightful."

Her mother, apparently, didn't catch her lack of enthusiasm. "Wonderful! It's settled, then." 

"Mother…?"

"Yes, dear?"

Rhia put on her best face of seeming slightly ill. "May I be excused? I believe some fresh air would do me good."

"The walkways hereabouts are safe enough," one of the other women said kindly. "In fact, if you want, the Compass Rose is nearby."

"Compass Rose?" Rhia asked.

"Yes, other young men and ladies should be there studying for their school, at this time of day," the lady replied. "Why don't you go over there? Perhaps you'll make some friends."

__

The southern deserts will probably freeze over before I make any friends in a tavern or inn, but that's the best escape I've gotten so far. Well, why not. 

"Thank you," she said, with a little bob of her head. "Please excuse me." With that, she turned and fled before her mother could try to make any more decisions without her permission.

As she was leaving, she couldn't help but hear the false comments of how lovely Rhia was. Her mother, Kirana, seemed to bask in the glow of the attention. 

Then she heard the words, "Oh, but you should hear her sing when she's mending things.. truly lovely… two voices.."

Rhia grimaced as she finally escaped the dim lighting of the room, and reached the outdoors. 

__

Mother, don't you dare_ make me perform for your newfound friends. Don't you dare._

She paused in the afternoon sunlight, which only barely reached her due to the large buildings all about her. Then she looked about, chose a route to walk, and started doing just that.

Haven was busy, as it always was in the afternoon. Merchants on the street were shouting their wares, children were shrieking as they dodged the carriages and horses going by, low class workers tried to dodge everyone while cleaning the streets. Some street performers were frantically trying to get enough money for food for tonight, either doing simple "magic" tricks, dancing to music, singing…

__

Singing…

She recognized a rather popular song that was being sung nearby, by a minstrel of some sort. She decided to go over and listen to it, since she had nothing better to do. She certainly had no desire to head back to the Guild's headquarters, or to head to that tavern-what was it- the Compass Rose. 

__

No offense to the people who go there, but I'm not in the mood to go into a crowded space. Well, not in the mood to go into a crowded space that's indoors, anyway. Can't really go anywhere that's open around here.

Rhia soon caught sight of the minstrel in question. And yes, by the Havens, he was a minstrel. His clothing was sloppy, his hair slightly greasy, and he wore just a tad too much perfume to hide the fact that he hadn't bathed in a while. He was very thin, but that was another characteristic trait of any 'normal' minstrel.

His only redeeming quality, at least, the only obvious one, was his singing skill.

The man stood on the corner of a street, where ten or fifteen people crowded about to listen to him. A small bowl sat at his feet, where two or three copper pennies had been thrown in already. But the man was paying no attention to the coins or his listeners, but to his song.

"I need you help, my friend, and I   
Had sworn to stand alone;  
How foolish were the vows I made  
My present plight has shown…"

__

This is… Otherlove, Rhia recognized. _..Wow. He's not singing it so badly. Wonder how he got around the first stanza, though. Not a very comfortable thing to sing for a man. Probably improvised. People know what he means, anyway._

She watched the man as he sang, feeling a sudden pang of envy. Here he was, possibly the poorest man in the world, money-wise. He most likely had no house, or any other belongings other than his clothes and his voice. 

But then, here he was, with his eyes lit up with a feeling that Rhia knew only distantly, and his lips trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear at any given moment.

Not rich, but not necessarily unhappy. Rhia got the feeling that he would happily even give up his clothing and two limbs, as long as he still had his voice and a way to travel.

"…. I've often told you so;  
Yet there's a place within my heart  
Where you, love, cannot go."

Rhia returned to herself as the song ended, and a few of the people dropped more copper pennies into the wooden bowl before heading into the crowd of people, leaving the minstrel slightly more rich than he had been two or three minutes ago. 

The minstrel returned to himself, looking about with a slightly surprised look on his face before turning to pick up the bowl. At a question from a little girl nearby, he replied, "I'm sorry, that's all for today. But please return tomorrow; I'll be here for a few more days." The little girl nodded and ran off, presumably to find her parents and tell them about the minstrel. Who knew- maybe her parents could spare a penny for him, as well.

It was apparent that the minstrel was readying to leave, but before he could get off his corner, a man accidentally knocked into him, sending all of the money (and the bowl) flying.

The minstrel gave out a small cry of alarm as his precious money scattered, and fell to searching for them.

For some reason she couldn't explain, Rhia bent down to help the man, picking up the bowl first and offering it to him.

The minstrel blinked in surprise to see a young woman of some minor importance helping him, but thanked her and continued to search for the coins a minute longer. Then, he stood and she followed.

He counted the coins, and said cheerfully, "Welladay, I've saved enough for a supper tonight. Thankee, lady."

"You deserve every coin," she told him politely. "That was a… beautiful song."

He smiled. "Learned it in the Collegium, few years back don'y'know," he said proudly. "Ain't no Bard, but they let normal folk get in sometimes t' learn how t' compose _like _a Bard. Sing like one, too."

"You've obviously kept your training," she said.

"Thankee." He bobbed a little, and turned to go.

Once again, something compelled her to speak to him. "Um, sir?" she asked tentatively.

The minstrel turned back, surprised she was spending that much attention to such a poor, middle-aged man. "Yes, milady?"

"What's it like, in the Bard's Collegium?" she asked wistfully.

He blinked, thought for a moment, then said, "Very professional-like. Y' learn lots there, even if'n you're jus' a normal folk. Me, I learned t' compose, how t' sing right, an' I learned…" He paused, then said, "that sometimes people want normal folk instead of Bards."

"I see." Rhia sighed, picturing herself in a place where she could learn to sing and compose her own music. For just a moment, she saw what she really wanted to be; like this minstrel, in a way.

Not incredibly rich, but happy, at the very least.

The minstrel frowned slightly when she went into her daydream state, and asked, "Uh, why ye be askin', milady? Ye want t' go t' the Collegium, maybe?"

Shaken out of her reverie, Rhia opened her mouth to reply. She wasn't sure what she would say, however- she didn't want to lie and deny her wish, but she didn't want to seem foolish and admit it, as well.

It just wasn't possible for her to have enough Talent to go to a place like the Collegium.

And her parents would have fits.

But before she could make any sort of reply, she heard her mother calling to her. "Rhia! Rhia, darling, come back at once! We have to go home!"

Hurriedly, she pulled out three of her copper coins from her own belt pouch, and dropped them into the bowl. The minstrel's eyes widened- now he had enough for a night at an inn _and _a decent dinner! - as she said, "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for the information."

"Uh…" The minstrel blinked as she disappeared into the crowd as well, searching for her mother. "Y're welcome.. Milady…"

~*~

A/N: As a side note, I don't own the song "Otherlove." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Meetings and Discoveries

~*~

Firedance mentally sighed as he was, once again, looked over by one of his soon-to-be teachers. Firesong had finally appeared out of his miniature Vale, which was somewhere in the Companion's Field. Now, the Adept that had helped save everyone from the worst of the Mage Storms was here, looking over Firedance like one would a horse.

"…How much do you know of magic?" Firesong asked.

"I passed my Master's Trial only days before the first of the Mage Storms occurred," Firedance replied. "But since then I haven't touched on the ley-lines very much. I've left all but the Journeymen magicks to the Adepts in my Vale. They're trying to set up their own ley-lines to the Heartstone so we can keep and harness the power we once had."

"A good enough answer. Are you willing to continue?" Firesong turned away to look out Firedance's window, peering out casually at the Field. "I can take the magic from you, if you wish."

"No," Firedance replied firmly. "I have a feeling that my Vale will need as many Mages as possible. The only reason they sent me here was all of the Adepts back home are too busy gathering ley-lines."

"I see."

The young Tayledras frowned. It seemed like Firesong wanted him to continue; but what was there to say? He had to help his Vale, even if he didn't particularly like the idea of actually touching a powerful node.

Firedance didn't mind using magic; he found it very helpful in many situations. However, the idea of touching something more powerful than a ley-line chilled him. 

__

But I have the power to continue, even if I personally don't want to, he thought. _Worry about the Vale first; when everything is finally settled, then you can consider never using the magic again. As long as you can control it._

After another moment, Firedance said, "To be honest, I'll probably never want to use Adept magic, after my Vale is back to normal. But I'd rather get it in control, help out, then forget instead of trying to rid myself of the magic and watch my Vale struggle because they are a Mage short. Or worse, have them use a younger Mage who isn't ready, and ends up being injured from attempting to do what I could do with ease."

"Again, a fair answer. Very well." Firesong turned back. "K'Shira… You are near k'Treva, as I recall. How is it that we never met?"

"We did meet, though under different names. Besides, we're a generation apart," Firedance replied. "Or almost so."

Firesong winced. "Ouch. That hurt, you know, being called old. What was your old name?"

"I was called Skydance. A decent name, but I earned my new one."

"Skydance.. Skydance… Ah!" Firesong snapped his fingers. "The one quick on his feet, eh? I remember you! You were about ten or so, weren't you? Showing off and dancing so quickly no one could keep up with you."

Firedance smiled. "That's right."

"Well, in that case, glad to meet you again." Firesong reached a hand up to scratch at his mask absently. "When would you like to start your lessons, Firedance?"

"Whenever."

"Ach, never say that to your teachers! We will give you lessons on the spot, you know!" Firesong smiled beneath the mask. "Very well. In that case, you may start by whatever warm ups you were taught in your Vale. Switch to Oversight, as I will, and we shall see how you manage working so near the Palace's Heartstone."

Trying to ignore that last part, Firedance obeyed. He gave a mental little twist to his eyes, and when he blinked, everything was suddenly glowing different shades of green. To him, even the stones that made up the walls in his room were very faintly glowing with hints of life, or former life.

Next, he felt for a nearby ley-line. A small one, as small as possible. But to his dismay, all of the ley-lines in and near the Palace were "huge", pulsing with more life than he usually worked with. Giving a small, barely audible sigh, he cautiously connected to one that was a little farther away from the Palace's Heartstone than the others were. He braced himself for the sudden rush of power, and thanked the gods for his common sense; if he hadn't been prepared, he may well have been lost in the initial rush of the moment, like a pupil trying to go through his Master Trial.

Then, the young Tayledras searched for some simple things to "lift" with his magical abilities. He picked a book in a nearby shelf, and used his magic to push it up into the air. Then, keeping it in place, he worked to lift another item, a little bit smaller. He ended up lifting a feather from his former bondbird, Eyan.

That brought an unexpected pang of sadness. Firesong, he knew, had a bondbird back in his small Vale; Darkwind's had been hunting.

__

Eyan.. beak opened in a last attempt at breathing before succumbing to the cool darkness known as death… Firedance, kneeling over him and sobbing like a child over a lost best friend…

Firedance firmly told himself to stop it, shoving aside the painful memories, and went back to work. 

After a few more minutes, his warm ups were completed, his mental muscles stretched, and he returned to the "real" world.

Firesong took a moment longer than Firedance did, no doubt making sure everything was still in place before coming back to give his new pupil a look of approval. "Well done," he said. "I Felt an odd emotion from you at one point, but you managed to deal with that on your own."

"It's still hard not to get distracted by random thoughts," Firedance admitted.

"It always is," Firesong agreed. "But the results of ignoring those thoughts are worthwhile, are they not?"

The young man nodded.

"Very well, let's move on to the actual lesson…"

Firedance found that, while Firesong was a hard teacher, he was a good one as well. By the end of the first lesson, which took about two hours, the young Tayledras was exhausted, but felt a glow of accomplishment at being able to do what Firesong had requested of him.

At the end, Firedance allowed his shields to diminish until only the thinnest of them remained, and leaned against the bed for support. Firesong watched him for a moment before pushing himself off the floor, where both had been seated during the lesson.

"Very impressive, young one. Especially for a first. Perhaps your teachers in K'Shira require you to know more before you take your Master's Trial than in k'Treva." Firesong thought for a moment, then said, "I believe Darkwind will lesson you tomorrow. For now, wash up and head down to the Court. You are to be presented to the Queen of Valdemar tonight." He gave Firedance a sly look. "You do realize what being ahead of others in your group means, correct?"

__

Group? Oh, that's right… they teach Heralds and other students, too. Huh. Wonder why I wasn't in a group for my first lesson.

"You're probably wondering why you were alone this time," Firesong said. "Well, for the first lessons, especially for one who is already partially trained, we like to see how you do before we pair you with any other person or group. However, you are the only one that appears to be this far… you will have to tutor, instead of learn with your group for a time." He smiled. "You will tutor the Journeymen levels, and after, you will take lessons either from Darkwind or myself."

__

Is that a good thing? Firedance wondered. But he didn't let this show; he merely said, "Yes, Firesong."

"You know the way down to the official Throne room?" At Firedance's hesitant nod, Firesong said, "Good. Ask if you get lost, but I believe you'll be fine. Dinner and such will be in about a candlemark." 

Firesong headed towards the door, but then paused. "If you like to make a show of yourself, call your bondbird. The Valdemarans seem to love things that are extravagant." He chuckled a little.

Firedance, however, was not laughing. He stood, frozen, as though someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head. His face was immediately drained of all color, leaving him almost as pale as a Companion.

However, the words that were spoken next were even, calm. "I don't have a bondbird with me. Thanks all the same."

"Do you?" To Firedance's relief, Firesong didn't comment further, though the young Tayledras got an abrupt look from his teacher. "Hmm. Well, I'll see you in a candlemark."

Firedance nodded. Then, when his teacher left his room, he let his head drop into his hands.

__

Oh, Goddess… My poor Eyan, killed by a cold-drake…

When he finally managed to push his feelings aside, he had only half a candlemark left before the dinner. With that thought in mind, he hurriedly washed, then dressed in a clean outfit.

~*~

A/N: I felt kind of guilty, since I mostly wrote about Rhia last time. After all, it is partially his story, too! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- Valdemar, My Keeper

~*~

Rhia found herself returning to the street corner, where the minstrel stood, every day for the next week. Her mother insisted that Rhia be present during the Guild meetings to "learn how to work things to one's advantage", but all Rhia really understood was that the women spent their time simpering at each other while the men (as well as her father, Andrel) showed off their muscles and money. 

In other words, she wasn't impressed.

However, her mother wasn't as horrid as the others- for one, she let Rhia out for breaths of fresh air rather frequently, telling the other women that her daughter enjoyed sunshine. And she didn't mind that Rhia disappeared for one or two hours at a time, as long as the young woman came back to spend just as much time inside the Guild hall.

In other words, she spent half the day outside, and half the day inside.

She did not spend the entire time watching or listening to the minstrel; she explored the 'better' streets of Haven, where there was very little garbage to step over or children to avoid. At one point, she ran across the Compass Rose, the inn her mother had mentioned, but refrained from doing more than peeking inside. There, she had been so baffled by the sounds of men and women of various ages in shouting matches over something to do with either steam or magic. 

Seeing as she had no idea what one could do under _normal _circumstances with such things, let alone how to advance technology with either one, she decided not to venture within until she did.

It was mid-afternoon now, with the sun beginning its slow descent to the horizon and beyond. A few of the early bird merchants were already closing shop, with weary but (for the most part) cheerful faces as they trudged home.

Rhia was back, listening to the minstrel. 

No, he wasn't amazingly good. And no, he didn't have the Bard's Talent, to have one feel what the Bard felt about the music. Even his skill with his instruments were only slightly above average, for all of his claims that he learned in the Bard Collegium. If Rhia had been searching for entertainment, she would not have remained long. She didn't really want any entertainment at this point- she wanted information instead.

In between songs and playing his instruments, the minstrel, named Tanier, told Rhia about the Bardic Collegium, as well as information about the other parts of the Palace, old and new alike.

"They don' let many folk in th' New Palace," he had told her once. "Trainees only go there t' talk t' teachers or t' meet at Court. I wasn't no Trainee, milady, so obviously I don' know much about that part."

The young woman found herself more and more fascinated with life at the Palace, especially the Bardic Collegium. Her mother had begun to brag about Rhia's singing ability; about her voice, how low or high she could go, or how long she could draw out a breath. 

__

Mother's even begun to tell everyone I can sing with two or three voices. Peh. She's hearing things. It's like that myth that chirras can sing.

Rhia had been carefully guiding each conversation with the minstrel as to how one got noticed by the people at Bardic. For example, she'd asked him once how he had got in.

But to her disappointment, his response was that a cousin of his was a true-to-the-gods Bard. And no, she couldn't meet him; the Bard in question was busy visiting Rethwellan at the moment.

It didn't seem as though there was going to be any way to get to the Palace, short of marching up and demanding an audience with a Bard.

Which would obviously not go very well, either with the Bards nor her family.

"…milady?"

__

Hmm? Rhia blinked and let her eyes refocus, as she realized that Tanier was speaking to her. She frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, what?"

He smiled at her slightly. "Would milady help me sing something?"

"Uh… I don't…" She fumbled for words, but they escaped her. Finally, she said, "What?"

"A young'un just asked me t' sing Sun an' Shadow, an' I ain't got two voices. Could ye sing Shadowdancer's part, milady?"

It was then that Rhia discovered they had an audience; three young children were looking up at them hopefully, while two others that were about the same age as Rhia stood behind them, also looking interested. 

"I don't know," she began dubiously.

The minstrel glanced about, then leaned forward, whispering, "Mayhap someone who knows Bardic Gift'll hear ye, milady."

Rhia's eyebrows rose. "What are the chances of that?"

"Pretty good, since this is a public place. 'Sides, might be fun." He smiled. "Would be nice t' sing with a young lady such a yourself."

Rhia considered the possibilities. On the one hand, if she had any Talent and someone heard her, she could be swept off to Bardic's. But that was the best case scenario. Her mother could hear her and come out, dragging her away from someone of 'such low class'. She might forget a line, though she knew even the prologue of Sun and Shadow by heart. 

__

Okay, since we're going to be pessimistic, why don't we come up with the worst possible scenario? Let's see… my voice could actually be horrible, mother might make a scene, I might not have the Bardic Gift… A horrid thought, that; it was the only thing she could see herself being! _What else… oh, the sky could fall, and Ancar might come back to life to rule the world, destroying Valdemar. And I may break a nail. Get over yourself, Rhia. If anything else, then at least this will give you the idea of what it's like to sing in public in the first place._

True enough. 

__

So should I do it?

Before she could hesitate, she nodded. "All right. I'll join you, then."

Now he was grinning. "Wonderful!" He turned to the young ones. "Ye hear that? We're gonna sing for you lot!"

The children smiled and fidgeted eagerly, awaiting the first note.

The minstrel pulled his old harp out, gently playing the introduction. "The prologue," he told Rhia in a soft voice. "Both of us- come in on the second stanza, all right?"

She only had time to nod again before he began to sing.

"She dances in the shadows; like a shadow is her hair.  
Her eyes hold midnight captive, like a phantom, fell and fair.  
While the woodlarks sing the measures that her flying feet retrace  
She dances in the shadows like a dream of darkling grace."

Now Rhia joined in, meeting the minstrel on exactly the right beat. Tanier gave her a small nod of approval as they sang.

"He sings in summer sunlight to the cloudless summer skies;  
His head is crowned with sunlight and the heavens match his eyes.  
All the wildwood seems to listen to the singer's gladsome voice  
He sings in summer sunlight and all those who hear rejoice…"

An odd thing began to happen, halfway through the prologue to Sun and Shadow.

Rhia noticed that she wasn't able to see everyone around her quite as clearly as before. Thinking that it was just the sunlight, she blinked a few times. However, her awareness of her surroundings continued to diminish.

She thought, _I should be afraid. _But her voice continued on, growing louder and more confident as her ability to sense anything but herself and the music disappeared. Sight vanished, scent vanished, everything but the music was gone.

After a moment of struggling against this sensation, something within her- a gut instinct, perhaps- told her that it would feel better if she succumbed to the feeling. Reluctantly, she obeyed..

~*~

Tanier had never heard such a sound in all of his life.

He had, at first, assumed that one of the people who were watching had begun to sing along- another young woman, though she was an alto compared to Lady Rhia's soprano. At first, the voice had been the softest of hums, harmonizing with Lady Rhia with a simple melody. Then, slowly, the voice gained strength, soon growing and allowing the harmony to become more and more complex.

As for Lady Rhia…

He gaped at her, forgetting his parts in the song completely.

Her head was thrown back, either in great pain or ecstasy- he couldn't tell which. Her eyes were closed, and her tone became filled with a sense of wonder. Her mouth seemed to stay constantly open, as Lady Rhia rarely paused to catch her breath. 

And the sound…

His eyes widened in shock.

The harmony was coming from Lady Rhia, too.

She was singing two completely separate melodies at the same time.

__

Dear gods, if this isn't a Gift… then I don' know what is! I have to report this to my cousin or someone in th' Bardic Collegium, and quickly!

The listeners were also realizing the source of the second voice, and was now gazing at Lady Rhia with open awe. Children peered closer, trying to see better, but didn't quite dare to touch her. Older women and men started to mutter amongst themselves, though only in the gentlest of whispers, fearing the wrath of… something… should they stop the lady from singing.

~*~

Rhia slowly came back to herself when she realized she'd sung the last of the song. The first thing she noticed was that her throat was raw, and aching. She wondered why- Sun and Shadow wasn't that hard, unless you tried to sing both parts. And she'd only been singing the part of Shadowdancer, while Tanier…

She blinked as her eyes refocused on the real world. Why was Tanier staring at her like that?

And to add to the staring… She looked around, seeing face after face with eyes widened in shock and… awe? Wonder?

__

What's going- oh…

A sudden pressure seemed to catch up Rhia's head and slam it against an invisible wall, much like one would feel if they had fallen for a long period of time to land upon strong, unyielding earth. Muscles seemed to cramp, and the sunlight, though it was now faint, made her eyes brim with tears.

She could only take a moment of this pain before she fainted.

~*~

Firedance bowed politely before the queen of Valdemar, as he had been instructed by Firesong to do. He could feel the eyes of every person in the Court on him, and him alone, and he had to fight the urge not to fidget.

The queen, whose name was Selenay, nodded in acknowledgement of his presence, and politely welcomed him to the court. He wondered, idly, if she really meant anything she was saying, or if she was just going through formalities as quickly as possible to get to bed. 

__

Gods know I would, in her position.

He nodded and bowed again when she dismissed him by glancing at another person nearby. Then he drifted off to the side, to immediately be surrounded by a number of people in drab clothing.

At least, the clothing was drab to the eyes of a Tayledras. 

__

I'm sure that each person here thinks he or she is a frilly peacock, just like a 'Hawkbrother'. He smirked ever so slightly at the thought, but quickly dismissed the smile when he realized it may be taken as agreement or acceptance to whatever it was the group was babbling at him.

As it was, the spell that his teachers had cast upon him only an hour ago had only picked up a handful of phrases for him to use. While he caught the terms, "pleasure", "good", "Valdemar", and "Hawkbrother" many times, he wasn't sure what exactly the people meant. So he merely did his best to look polite (and not bored) while they chattered away at him.

__

These people are a mix of contradictions, he noted absently. _They wear drab clothing, and their music goes at a slow beat. They are shy about any conversation having to do with bed-pleasures, especially with a desirable partner, though the women seem to enjoy embarrassing themselves over it. They spout nonsense about honor and honesty while they plot against each other in the background to gain favor in the court._

A pause. Then, _Well, whatever helps them sleep at night, I suppose._

His eyes were suddenly drawn to two Bards who stood in the corner of the room, whispering something urgently to each other. Firedance raised an eyebrow as one, who was panting slightly (most likely a messenger of sorts) whispered her report. The other, an older Bard in his middle ages, frowned, and whispered something back. The first shook her head. He frowned more, then seemed to command something. The first Bard nodded, then hurried out of the large room.

__

Huh. I wonder what that was all about. Certainly something more interesting than the court music. He almost snorted at the slow beat the musicians were playing now. _They need some _tervardi _here, that's their main problem._

Firedance considered that for the rest of the night, trying to ward off the nobles of the court while also attempting to figure out how to convince Valdemar to have Tayledras music brought in to liven up their lives.

They certainly needed it, from what he saw.

~*~

A/N: Thanks for your support so far, everyone. Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Thoughts

Notes- Thanks to everyone who's given me feedback so far! I'm very glad you're all enjoying this. And yes, I've read almost all of the Valdemar books out there, except for the new Alberich books. And I've been reading them all at least once every two years since I was about… oh, I don't know. Ten? Twelve? Whenever the heck the Owl Trilogy came out… I've also read her Elvenblood books, and her Bard series, and two books co-written by Mercedes Lackey and Rosemary Edghill- "Spirits White As Lightning" and "Beyond World's End", not necessarily in that order. Kory is _mine, _by the way.

And yes, I can read new books at the same time. ^^;

Please enjoy the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I've got a lot on my plate right now.

****

Warning- Implied m/m, though you should expect that if Firesong and Silverfox are anywhere in any story. If you don't like that sort of pairing, then why on earth are you reading Mercedes Lackey books? Go read something else!

~*~

Firesong eased into the pool in the center of his miniature Vale, sighing in pleasure and relief as the steaming water already began to work at his muscles as quickly as Silverfox could. His eyes closed as he squirmed slightly, settling into the right spot for leaning against the wall of the pool. Soon, he had found his favorite spot, where he could sit with only his chin above the water, and still keep an eye on Silverfox.

Speaking of his _shay'creth'ashke…_

The man opened an eye to see his partner following his movements, though doing so much more gracefully than Firesong could have ever hoped to copy. In a way, it was irritating to think that Silverfox could do things so… so smoothly.

Then again, it was lovely eye candy when the time called for it.

Silverfox noticed Firesong watching and gave him a warm smile. "A penny for your thoughts, _ashke?"_ he offered.

"I was thinking about grace," Firesong said, and left it at that- at least in words. He let his eyes roam over his partner for a moment, before sighing and leaning back. "Too bad for us; I've got a session with Firedance in a candlemark."

"How are you and your new student getting along?" Silverfox asked casually, braiding his own hair back and tying it up so it wouldn't get wet. 

_Huh, I forgot to do that for my hair. Oh well, I can live with wet hair.. no one can tell anyway, since it's always the same shade of silver…_

Firesong replied, "Well enough. No arguments as of yet, though I have a feeling that there will be some eventually."

"Oh?"

Firesong knew that tone of indifference; Silverfox was using his verbal abilities as a _kestra'chern _to gain more information. 

__

Well, it's not like I mind anymore. It's Silverfox, after all. I don' t fear his opinion any more, now that we've been together for this long. The worst he could do is suggest that I get medical help. 

So Firesong considered his words thoughtfully, trying to figure out what needed to be said without another thought as to what Silverfox was up to.

"For some reason that I cannot find, he is uneasy about ley-lines any thicker than one's smallest finger," he said. "And he refuses to go anywhere near the Palace's Heartstone."

"That shows sense," Silverfox pointed out.

The mage shook his head. "It's not just caution, _ashke. _When we met for our morning session, I told him to link with one of the direct ley-lines, one that leads right to the Heartstone. And why not? He has the skill and the strength to hold and gain energy from that ley-line. I know; he doesn't waste a drop of his energy." 

"Amazing, for one so young," Silverfox mused. "Perhaps he is merely uneasy because his Vale does not hold such large ley-lines or Heartstones?"

"Or perhaps his family was affected by those backlashes from the Mage Wars," Firesong said unhappily. "It is a possibility, though not one I would like if it were true. I'd rather just have him afraid because he's a stubborn prig, not because he has a good reason."

Silverfox laughed at that, and lightly splashed at his partner. "Poor Firesong, need someone to squabble with?" he teased.

"Well, Karal is busy being a diplomat, I'm busy being a teacher, you're busy doing naughty things in the name of the _kestra'chern-"_ Firesong yelped as Silverfox splashed him again. "Watch it! I've got to be somewhat dry when I go teach Firedance!"

Silverfox grinned at that, and splashed Firesong once more before settling down. "We have been busy, though not in the same ways," he reflected. "There's nothing particularly.. stressful lately, to keep your mind off of the more mundane things. I suppose you're bored, in a way."

"I shouldn't be. I have a good student who's just afraid of a Heartstone. I should be pleased to have one that may be Adept material in a couple of years, even with the backlashes giving mages everywhere bad headaches and the magic deciding to up and move itself wherever it pleases."

"Hmm." Silverfox shrugged, then smiled as something came to him. "Think of it this way- would you rather have this life, or the life of one who has been cursed with that certain Shin'a'in saying?"

Firesong laughed. "You're right." He looked at his wet hair ruefully. "Well, I should really go and get dried off. My session is in half a 'mark now."

"Right." Silverfox watched appreciatively as Firesong left the pool. "Oh, Firesong?"

"Yes?"

"About me being busy…"

Firesong turned while still attempting to towel his hair. "What about it?"

Silverfox's grin returned. "My schedule is cleared this evening. Perhaps we can practice together on doing… hmm, naughty things in the name of the _kestra'chern _profession?"

Firesong smiled. "What an idea. I'll take it under advisement."

He managed to dodge all but one splash of hot water aimed his way as he hurried off to get dressed.

~*~


End file.
